The Incident in the Library
by InfallibleGirl
Summary: Lily Evans está distraida ultimamente... e é tudo culpa de James Potter e sua estupida camisa desabotoada... Fic do setimo ano. [TRADUÇÃO]


Fic_: Kioko _

Tradução_: InfallibleGirl_

**Disclaimer: **Nada é meu. Nem as personagens, nem a historia.

* * *

The Incident In The Library

Os dois primeiros botões da camisa dele estavam abertos.

Isso não estava incomodando vinte minutos atrás, quando ele apareceu na sua mesa- já de banho tomado e trocado, após exaustivo treino de quadribol – e perguntou se poderia se sentar com ela pois as outras mesas estavam ocupadas.

Ela tinha notado esses dois botões, claro - que mulher com amor-proprio, _não _reconheceria uma camisa parcialmente aberta de um garoto atraente? Ela não poderia deixar isso incomoda-la, por que tinha uma chata redação de Feitiços para terminar até segunda e só faltava metade.

Mas agora, vinte difíceis minutos depois, _estava _incomodando-a.

Na verdade, tudo sobre James Potter estava incomodando-a e arruinando sua concentração ultimamente.

Tudo, desde a forma que ele coloca os pés sobre a mesa durante as reuniões de monitoria, a forma como ele afrouxava a gravata e desabotoava aqueles malditos botões enquanto relaxava no salão comunal, e como os ombros pareciam extremamente fortes com o casaco preto de Hogwarts, deixando-a completamente louca.

Ela sequer gostava do cabelo espetado e desorganizado dele, e a forma com que passava os dedos por eles! Ela costumava _desprezar_ esse habito!

Agora, ela acha suportável, e pior –_ atraente_!

Como uma pessoa consegue de forma devastadora ser completamente distrativo sem mesmo _tentar_?

Como agora, por exemplo. Ele estava apenas sentado na frente dela, prestando atenção em seu próprio trabalho e fazendo sua lição de casa. Mas era muito _mais_ do que isso.

Os dedos de uma mão estavam no cabelo, apoiando a cabeça inclinada na sua parte da mesa. A outra mão tamborilava na mesa enquanto lia um livro, com seus olhos cor de mel passeando pelas folhas. Às vezes, ele mexia os ombros fazendo-a suspirar de satisfação ou movendo um pouco a roupa desabotoada mostrando mais seu peito largo.

E, cara, ela aprendeu a _apreciar_ Quadribol após ver o tórax de James Potter. Ela poderia ficar o dia todo apreciando a pele exposta, imaginado se o resto do peito dele é tão bronzeado, imaginando como se sentiria correndo até ele abraçando seus músculos fortes...

Talvez ela devesse apenas desabotoar mais essa camisa e acabar com isso. Talvez ela devesse pular a mesa, enfiar as mãos no cabelo do Potter e beija-lo. Ele iria murmurar seu nome deliciosamente, num tom baixo e –

_Maldito sadomismo se manda pro inferno! _

Lily fechou com força seu livro de Feitiços, nervosa, e escutou o Shhhh! de Madame Pince. Ela arrastou os olhos rapidamente pelas anotações.

Ela precisava terminar aquela droga de redação! Ela não ouviu nada durante a aula por que Potter se sentou na frente dela e a distraiu (de novo!) com seus ombros fortes. Não era possível que ela olhasse para a lousa com o tronco musculoso dele na sua frente, mesmo se ela estivesse prestando atenção.

Potter não estava informado que garotos altos e incrivelmente bonitos geralmente sentam no_ fundo_ da sala?

Lily olhou para as três frases que escreveu desde que Potter sentou-se perto dela e suspirou. Ele se mexeu de novo e ela deu uma rápida olhada.

Ele estava mordendo lentamente o lábio inferior enquanto olhava uma tabela numérica de Aritimancia, e Lily observava fascinada, imaginando como seria sentir...

Ela se levantou rapidamente, fazendo barulho. Pince olhava atenta para os livros. Potter olhou para Lily devagar.

"Eu preciso de um livro," ela informou, corando ainda mais quando ele a encarou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. _Isso _fez com que ela se retorcesse por dentro.

"É por isso que estamos em uma biblioteca. Então, você sabe... você pode pegar livros." Ele disse como se estivesse conversando com uma palerma.

"Certo," ela respondeu, com a voz estridente. Ela pôde ver mais a camisa aberta do Potter quando se levantou.

Ela era _patética._

E um pouco pervertida.

"Certo... bem, eu vou buscar um livro então."

Ela se virou e se afastou devagar.

* * *

Quando ela desapareceu por entre as muitas estantes da biblioteca, James soltou um longo e frustrado suspiro e olhou para o livro de Aritimancia a sua frente.

Santo Deus, será que Lily Evans sabe o quanto ela o distrai?

Com certeza, ela sabe e usa seu... _poder feminino _para leva-lo a loucura! Ele não conseguia prestar atenção em nada – nem nos complicados exercícios de Aritimancia – quando ela estava por perto, usando saias curtas e calças que apertam demais os quadris para o conforto dele.

E como um homem supostamente conseguiria terminar sua lição de casa quando uma tentação como aquela estava sentada bem na frente dele? Especialmente quando a tentação não consegue usar uma blusa que cubra o umbigo!

Ele não conseguia, com certeza, mesmo tentando. Mas no minuto em que ele começava a prestar atenção numa passagem da equação, ela suspirava ou jogava o cabelo sobre os ombros, então o cheiro do shampoo dela flutuava até o nariz dele e a concentração ia para o inferno.

O que piorou isso – além dela ter feito esse tipo de coisa de _propósito_ – era que Lily continuava detestando-o. Claro, ela estava sendo civilizada e um pouco mais legal com ele agora – ela tinha que ser considerando que eles eram Monitores-Chefes e tem que passar muito tempo juntos depois das aulas - mas ela continuava deixando muito claro que não gostaria de ter nada além disso com ele.

E James tinha ganhado um bônus desde o sexto ano – ele ainda não tinha azarado o Snape (ou qualquer outro) esse ano sem razão, começou estudar mais _e_ ele não largou a obrigações de Monitor-Chefe também!

Ele parou de chamá-la para sair _e_ tentou parar de bagunçar o cabelo de propósito!

Mas esses esforços foram inúteis. Lily provavelmente iria escolher Snape, ao invés dele, para dar uns amassos dentro de um armário de vassouras qualquer dia. Ela dificilmente reparava em James.

James soltou um longo, patético suspiro e levantou a cabeça do livro. Não tinha motivos para continuar sua tarefa de Aritimancia. Seu ultimo devaneio – particularmente dramático, era jogar sua tarefa no chão, puxar Lily da cadeira e agarra-la até perder os sentidos.

Ele recolheu seus gráficos e colocou – junto com o livro – dentro da mochila. Tirou a redação de Feitiços, um pergaminho enrolado, e começou a olhar o difícil e comprido titulo. Ele gemeu miseravelmente, considerando fixar o rosto na mesa e nunca mais sair.

Ele não prestou atenção em nada na aula de sexta-feira por que ele e seu colega de mesa ficaram passando bilhetes e fazendo desenhos toscos em seus livros-texto, enquanto Flitwick explicava. Eles não poderiam ajudar – era a única aula de N.I.E.M's que dividiam.

Resmungando, ele ficou de pé.

É, parece que ele precisava de um livro _também._

* * *

"Potter estúpido..." Lily resmungava, puxando um livro da estante. Deu uma rápida olhada na capa antes de colocar com força de volta na estante não conseguindo não fazer barulho. Bater nas coisas fez com que ela se sentisse melhor - desejou fazer o mesmo com o rosto do Potter. "Aqueles botões imbecis..."

Era muito azar ela estar atraída por um garoto que ela passou os últimos anos de sua vida detestando, considerando especialmente que ele se tornara um ser humano decente e agora não estava mais interessado nela.

Ele não a tinha convidado para sair _nenhuma _vez esse ano! Ela gastou a ultima semana do verão pensando em jeitos criativos de recusar os sonetos e declarações de amor eterno, e ela não usou nenhum. Ele soube que ela era Monitora-Chefe no compartimento do trem vindo para Hogwarts e agora, ele a ignorava, exceto durante as reuniões da monitoria e nas aulas.

Não que ela não tivesse pensando em segui-lo, mas esse não era o ponto.

O ponto era que ela estava completa e loucamente atraída por ele (a ponto dela pensar em puxá-lo e empurra-lo contra uma parede e dar uns amassos nele até que ele nunca mais usasse a camisa desabotoada na presença dela), e ele que tomasse cuidado!

Que tipo de Deus cruel inventou esse tipo de tortura? Era um tipo de punição por maltratar Potter tantas vezes no passado e agora padecer por todo o amor não recompensando?

Finalmente ela encontrou o livro que precisava. Não era difícil de alcançar, estava sobre a estante de um jeito que faria M. Pince gritar de horror. Ela estava quase alcançando –

Quando sua mão esbarrou em uma grande e áspera mão de James Potter. Ela girou o corpo, tentando ignorar o formigamento através do seu corpo pelo contato, apenas para encontrar o peito forte dele a centímetros de seu nariz. Ela deu uma olhadela, e ele estava olhando para ela, com um divertimento estampado no rosto.

"Precisando de ajuda com a redação de Feitiços também eu imagino?" Ele perguntou puxando o livro da estante.

"Sim, e se você gentilmente me devolver o livro eu irei ter toda a ajuda que preciso," ela respondeu, cruzando os braços e tentando manter o olhar penetrante. Isso era difícil de se fazer, considerando que a parte exposta com a qual ela estava fantasiando estava mais exposta a centímetros de distancia. Ela odiou a proximidade das estantes. "Me devolva".

"Evans nós estamos indo para a mesma mesa...Por que não podemos dividir o livro?"

"Pra que você precisa do livro de qualquer maneira? Você poderia ver o quadro negro " – ela deu um beliscão nele- " sem umas ombros de ogro na sua frente , bloqueando a visão da lousa...Além do mais, eu não vou ficar aqui."

Potter arqueou uma sobrancelha de novo e se moveu para perto dela. Lily deu um passo para trás, encostando na estante.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou encostando uma mão na estante atrás dela e bloqueando a saída.

"Eu estou muito distraída aqui. Eu vou para o salão comunal e ..."

"Desde quando o salão comunal, com todos aqueles primeiranistas barulhentos, é menos distrativo que a biblioteca?" Ele deu uma risada baixa enviando uma nova onda de formigamentos por todo o corpo dela. "Você é uma péssima mentirosa Evans...o que _realmente _está te chateando?"

Seus corpos estavam grudados e seus lábios – os perfeitos lábios dele – estavam a 5 centímetros de distancia. A pele exposta que ela queria tanto que estivesse coberta, era a maior tentação. A temperatura tinha subido vários graus desde que ele tinha chegado, causando uma sensação ardente que queimava o estomago dela.

"Você está me chateando, certo?" Ela estourou de modo selvagem. "Você está me distraindo..."

"Eu?" Ele olhava-a com incredulidade. " O quê eu fiz?"

"Oh, como se você não soubesse" O desespero dela e a proximidade de ambos ficaram com a melhor e ela disse a verdade.

Ela era uma _idiota._

"Com o que você acha que está brincando, vindo a biblioteca de banho recém tomado, com o cabelo úmido e sua camisa branca e pedindo para se sentar comigo, com seus dedos no cabelo e a camisa desabotoada como sempre? Como eu não poderia me distrair com isso?"

As sobrancelhas do Potter estavam levantadas até a linha do cabelo e ele estava parado em silencio. Corando completamente envergonhada, Lily olhou para os lados, esperando ele falar alguma coisa ou começar a rir.

"Hum...Por que você me odeia?" Ele respondeu inseguro.

"Eu só te odeio quando você deixa sua estúpida camisa aberta do jeito que está agora!" ela disse antes que pudesse se segurar. "Por que depois eu tenho que sentar aqui e ficar olhando seu estúpido pescoço e seu estúpido peito e... _oh, por que você não pode simplesmente abotoar essa maldita camisa?_"

Lily agarrou-o pelo colarinho e o puxou, pretendendo abotoar a camisa. Ela parou no segundo botão por um momento e depois, de algum jeito, suas mãos mergulharam sob o colarinho dele, puxando-o pelo pescoço para seus lábios.

Ele correspondeu imediatamente. Seu braço não estava apoiado na estante e sim a envolvendo pela cintura e trazendo-a para mais perto dele, contra aquele peito fantástico. Ela pode sentir o livro de Feitiços que eles estavam disputando. Depois os lábios dele entraram em ação, pressionando forte e exigindo dos dela.

Não havia nada de gentil no beijo, nada doce e tranqüilo do jeito que o primeiro beijo entre duas pessoas deveria ser. Mas era exatamente como Lily imaginava em todos os seus sonhos e fantasias selvagens – quente, forte e completamente fora de controle.

_E ela adorou._

Quando começaram a aprofundar o beijo, James levou aqueles lábios perfeitos inesperadamente para longe e tentou se soltar dela. Ela não estava disposta a isso, e manteve as mãos firmes no pescoço dele. Ela puxou-o para perto dela batendo suas testas.

Lily na verdade _choramingou, mas_ não era por causa da dor na testa.

"Evans!" Potter disse ofegando. Seu peito subindo e descendo, e a cada palavra os lábios dele esbarravam nos dela. "O quê... O quê você está fazendo?"

"Agindo por impulso" ela disse com a respiração rápida. "Seus botões estavam me deixando maluca há semanas...".

"Eu peguei essa parte," Ele respondeu. "Mas... fale sobre as mensagens cruzadas! Você me _repugna _e agora você está me agarrando e me beijando e – vamos lá... O que você queria dizer com _eu estou te distraindo?_"

Ela olhou para ele confusa. Os olhos dele estavam estreitos e inflamados e ele parecia... f_rustrado?_ Uma fina linha de esperança juntou-se a outras emoções lutando para dominar o estômago dela.

"Eu supus que você fez de propósito, vestindo essa camisa e esses fantásticos jeans trouxas apenas para que eu olhasse para você. E depois sentou aqui e deixou sua camisa aberto e tentou agir como inocente e – _oh, isso é tudo..."_

James empurrou-a contra a estante, seu corpo incandescente encostado no dela e a beijou duramente.

Foi melhor que o primeiro. Lily queria mais e mais dele, o mais rápido que ele pudesse dar. Os dentes deles se chocaram e se expandiram em um quente beijo de língua, ele sugava o lábios inferior dela e ela deu um gemido baixinho. Os óculos dele estavam quase pulando para o nariz dela e o peso dele estava quase sufocando-a , mas _era tão bom._

Uma das mãos dele enfiou-se no cabelo dela – ela ouviu de longe o barulho do livro caindo no chão - e soltou o rabo de cavalo, enquanto a outra mão a pressionava firmemente contra ele. As mãos dela estavam com uma única missão – desabotoar o resto da camisa dele. Ela não estava fazendo um bom trabalho, espalhafatosa e exagerada e desabotoando fora de ordem, mas a cada botão desfeito vinha uma corrente de satisfação.

Ele estava com metade da camisa aberta quando se separaram de novo, os pulmões dela queimavam e o peito dele subia e descia rapidamente. Ele encostou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, como se precisasse de apoio psicológico. Ele estava arquejando com sua respiração quente no pescoço dela. Uma das mãos dela soltou a camisa e colocou no cabelo dele, ainda estava úmido do banho.

E então, a falta de oxigênio no cérebro dela fez com que ela arruinasse de maneira impressionante aquele momento intimo.

"Mas... Eu pensei que você... Eu pensei que voe não gostasse mais de mim?"

Potter levantou vagarosamente a cabeça e a mão dela desceu do cabelo para o ombro dele. Ele a encarou, seus olhos cor de mel queimando-a com uma força inacreditável.

"O que te deu essa idéia maluca de que eu não gostava?"

"Você não me chamava mais para sair, você me ignorava, você... você..." Ela sentia que seu coração iria fazer uma tatuagem no seu peito. "Você ainda gosta de mim?"

"Claro que eu gosto... Eu não tinha te chamado para sair esse ano por que da ultima vez que eu fiz isso você disse que preferia alimentar uma Quimera faminta. Você sabe quanto desencorajador ouvir isso é?" Ela fez uma careta, relembrando desse momento em particular que envolvia um sapato na cabeça dele. "E, de qualquer modo, quando você inesperadamente decidiu que queria que eu te convidasse para sair? Quando eu... Eu _parei de te convidar?"_

Ela concordou, corando até a raiz do cabelo.

"Bem isso... e quando você parou de ser um idiota com todo mundo e quando você criou senso de responsabilidade e quando você..."

"Evans," Ele disse com uma voz baixa. "c_ala a boca"._

Então os lábios dele estavam nos dela de novo e ela estava perdida na sensação quente e forte que era beijar James Potter. Os dedos dela voltaram imediatamente ao trabalho de desabotoar os botões dele que se desfizeram em minutos. Ela escorregou as mãos para dentro da camisa aberta dele tocando a pele quente, sentindo os músculos firmes que ela tinha fantasiado por semanas, capturando com os dedos os pelos finos pouco acima das calças dele –

Ele gemeu, um maravilhoso barulho, e sussurrou o nome dela contra seus lábios. Sem hesitar, ela subiu as mãos para aqueles maravilhosos ombros e deslizou a camisa dele. Ele teve que largar do abraço dela por momentos angustiantes então ela pode remover a camisa, mas a perda de contato foi feita alguns segundo depois quando o peito nu dele pressionou-se contra e ele estava trilhando beijos pelo pescoço dela.

Foi então que o lado racional de Lily decidiu aparecer e começou a soar alarmes na cabeça dela. Ela estava dando uns amassos em _James Potter _na biblioteca, onde qualquer uma poderia vê-los ou ouvi-los, ele estava tirando a blusa dela pela cabeça, passando as mãos pelo corpo dela, e ele estavam indo _muito rápido _– mas era bom demais para ser verdade...

"POTTER! EVANS! O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO!"

Os olhos de Lily se abriram em um estalo e ela saiu de perto do Potter. Ela encarou, horrorizada, no fim do corredor onde M. Pince estava, olhando com ira como se estivesse sido mandada das profundezas do inferno.

"Oh, _merda..._" Potter murmurou não demonstrando quão horrivelmente mortificado ela queria que ele ficasse. Ela o empurrou para longe, e começou a procurar freneticamente sua blusa.

"VOCÊ DOIS DEVERIAM SABER! ISTÓ É UMA _BIBLIOTECA _E NÃO UM ANTRO DE BOÊMIA!" Pince urrava, sua voz estridente muito alta, balançando o teto.

"EM TODOS ESSES ANOS, EU NUNCA VI NADA TÃO IMORAL, DEPRAVADO -"

"_Potter, onde você colocou minha blusa?"_ Ela era uma escoria, horrível, terrível escoria. Ela deveria ser a mais puta da historia de Hogwarts, ser pega se agarrando sem blusa na biblioteca com um garoto que nem é seu namorado! E agora ela teria que correr pelo castelo sem a blusa por que Potter não sabe onde a colocou!

Oh, o que será que a mãe dela dirá quando descobrir que criou uma criança imoral?

"Eu não sei onde coloquei sua maldita blusa – oh, _aqui,"_ Potter disse entregando a blusa para ela. Lily poderia beija-lo de novo "Apenas coloque isso – eu não quero que você corra pela escola apenas de –"

"ESPEREM ATÉ PROF. MACGONAGALL OUVIR SOBRE ISSO, SUAS CRIANÇAS TERRIVEIS!"

M. Pince sacou a varinha. Lily mal teve tempo de colocar um braço na manga antes de Potter agarrar sua mão e gritar, "Corre!".

Eles correram para o lado oposto do corredor; Pince lançou um feitiço e de repente livros estavam voando das prateleiras, batendo na cabeça deles e tentando derruba-los. Os livros os seguiram até que saíssem do corredor (batendo em algumas cabeças inocentes) e eles começaram a correr através da biblioteca.

Havia risadas e assobios enquanto eles corriam através das mesas cheias de estudantes. Mas nada, no entanto, podia abafar o som da voz de Pince.

"FORA DAQUI!" ela gritava "FORA – FORA – _FORA!"_

"Nós estamos indo velha maldita!" Potter disse. Ele e Lily se abaixaram rápido quando seus livros e mochilas apareceram voando em direção a suas cabeças. " Por que não vai dar uns beijos na gata do Filch, hein?"

Um vaso passou a toda velocidade perto da orelha do Potter e se estilhaçou perto da porta. Lily agarrou a mão dele e saíram pelo corredor.

"BANIDOS, OS DOIS PELO RESTO DE SUAS VIDAS-"

Ele parou uma ultima vez, inclinou-se no batente e gritou, " Eu nunca gostei dessa maldita biblioteca mesmo!"

E os dois correram feitos loucos.

­­­­­­­­­­­


End file.
